CID on a Crashing Expedition
by Vampire Breath
Summary: This is a story that how cid team spoils the romantic eve of abhirika when abhi is in good mood with all the crazii moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys this is my first fanfic I have started with romance and humor if u would like my writings then I will also write on crime .This is a story that how cid team a romantic eve of Abhirika with all the cute scenes. Please do comment.**

**"CID on a Crashing Expedition"**

**Abhirika home 7:30 pm**

**5 months after their wedding.**

Tarika seemed really busy in preparing dinner, she was in full working form. Her sari's palloo was fixed around her waist and her hair tied up with a clip .She was cutting ,mixing and pouring the same time.

Abhijeet came out of the bathroom ruffling his wet hair with his towel in his track pants and T-shirt. He was thinking that how hectic day he had today n when he came home how Tarika pulled of his coat and pushed him in the bathroom without listening him .He threw his towel on the bed and walked into the hall.

He went into the kitchen and found tarika very busy in cooking .He surreptitiously moved forward and hugged tarika from back, rolling his arms around her waist and rubbed his face on the side of hers. Feeling the fabric of her dark brown floral sari.

Abhi: Arrrey wah aaj to poora ghar tmhare khaane ki khushboo se mehek rha hai…To kya bana rhi hain aap ?

Tarika: (without any expression answered)bhindi ki sabji or gajar ka halwa.

Abhi :oh wow!phir to aaj dinner mein bohat maza aane wala hai,wese aap itna concern jo khane ki taraf dikha rhi hain to thorra apne iss masoom se pati ki taraf b dekh lein…(He said naughtily)

Tarika:(frowning)wo kyun Abhijeet

Abhi: wo iss liye k tmhara pati wants to spend some romantic moments with his pretty wife,u know what just to relax.

With this he burrowed his head into tarika's neck smelling her and gave a guick kiss on her shoulder.

Tarika: putting the spoon aside turned around shyly and faced abhi .She put her arms around his neck and abhi held her from the waist .She kissed him sweetly on his right cheek and said;wo to thik hai pr abhi tmhari wife ko bohat kaam hai dinner k baad khoob romance kr lena but now plz let me got out of abhi's arms and went towards the counter.

Abhi:(with his what the hell expression) arre yaar kaash tm mujhe apne kaam ki trhaan treat krti…

Tarika:Aise kese tm to mere husband ho na my dream boy u r not a job 4 me

Abhi:(Frowning Babishly)Hmmmmmm….

Tarika:Arre ye kia iss mein to sugar khatam ho gai ,ab uppar wale cabin se likalna parre ga.

She opened the upper cabin and jumped on toes to grab the jar of sugar , meanwhile she lost her balance and was about to fall when abhi caught her from back and snatched the jar from dropping ,leaning over her.

Abhi:dekha agar tm apne husband ka romantic mood kharab kro gi to aisa hi hoga.

Tarika:(Gave a is that so expression)

Abhi put the jar aside on the counter and moved nearer to Tarika and she pushed herself towards the situation was this that Abhirika were not a cm apart and abhi was holding tarika tightly from the waist.

Tarika was just out of senses with this instantaneous scenario she was unable to collect herself and lost into the dark eyes of his husband, her hands automatically went on his shoulders .Abhijeet cleared her face softly by his hand which was half hidden with the tresses of her curly hair which swayed into her face due to the wind blowing fro, the window. They felt each others' soul, breath and heat, there was a strange silence in the home that every light breeze which swayed through could b heard .Abhi pressed him towards tarika and pushed his face towards hers,so that their faces were just a cm apart and now Abhijeet was to kiss her…

Then

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

The door Bell rang.

**A/N **:Plz guys I need lots of reviews as a new writer…if u will comment then I will continue my story its not finished yet. Your reviews mean a lot to me if I will c no comments I will not continue !plz tell me about weak portions and how to improve .Please do comment they can b negative or positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Dinner"**

Abhirika came out of their dreamland with a Bang!

Tarika: Lagta hai koi aaya hai.(pushimg abhi a little bit away)

Abhi:iss waqt kon aaya hai? (said irritatingly)

Tarika: (naughtily) ab ye janane kliya darwaza kholna parre pa or uss k liye tumhe mujhe chorrna hoga.

Abhi: (mysteriously)or agar mein naa chorroon to?

The door bell was ringing constantly

Tarika: plz abhi chorro na koi dekh le ga,please jane do na..

Abhi: so what dekhne dona sab ko ,unhe b pata chale k how much i love u...(coming near to Tarika face )

Tarika pulled her self released herself from abhis arms and he left her unwillingly.

AbHI:shayad mujhe pata hai kon hai Daya ke bache..

Tarika quickly opened the door setting her hair n sari.

And what appeared against the door was the whole CID team.

SCREAM RAISED 'GUD EVENING'

Tarika welcomed them warmly.

ABHI who was leaning against the opposite wall murmured with the'bloody hell' expression.

Salunkhe: kyun abhijeet sahab aap kyun ghusse se tamatar ki trhan laal ho rha ghalat waqt pr aa gaye kya?(he gave a mysterious smile)

Abhi: nhn bilkul nhn Salunkhe sir aap log to ek dum sahi waqt pr aaye hai hm aap logon ko hi yaad kr rhe said with a confused+mocking+angry style.

Tarika: ji sir we were absolutely abhi?

Abhi: han han.

Salunkhe: arre wah bohat acchi khushboo a rhe hai bhrai mein to aaj yahan pr hi dinner karun said setling on the sofa.

Abhi's jaw dropped to the giggled after seeing his expression and abhi closed his wide opened mouth quickly.

ACP: oye salunkhe kya keh rha hai aisa nhn ho skta..

Abhi:sighed relaxfully thinking kam az kam sir to samajhe,,,

ACP:tum akele dinner nhn karo gai hm sab krein gain kyun Tarika?

Tarika: bilkul sir wese b aaj gajar ka halwa bana hai..

Fredy listening the name of halwa jumped like a child and said hurray

Abhi: ye haathi b naaaaaaa..

Tarika: ap log bhathie mein peene k liye kuch le aati hun,she moved towards the kitchen with giving a naughty Oh Ho smile to Abhi.

Abhi: tujhe to mein dekh lun ga ek baar sb ko jane to de ha murmered under his teeth.

CID girls Purvi,Kajal,Tasha,Muskaan and Sonali followed Tarika in the kitchen.

Day who was observing all since he had arrived came near to abhi and whisoered in his ear:kyun boss kya ho rha tha ha was trying to control his mighty laughter.

Abhi: ku ku kuch nhn yaaaaaaaar.

Dya: challo jo b ho rha tha uss ko baad mein tm dono cmplete kr lena kyunk hm to ab araam se bhindi or gajar ka halwa kha kr jayein gai hmmmm

Abhi: smiled awkwardly:han han kyun nhn

Daya : burst into laughter and laid on the sofa,Abhi shook his head and joined his Best friend.

Fredy: Sachin tmhe lagta nhn k Abhi sr hmme dekh kr kuch zyada hi khush hae hain?

Sachin:giggled and noddedinto yes staring at abhi.

Nikhil: yes sir llagta hai abhi sir hmeh bohat miss kr rha daya sir.

Daya:hoisting his head from the side of sofa: arre wah nikhil tm to brre hoshyar nikle,kyun boss tm hme miss kr rhe they naaaaaaaaaa?he frowned

Abhi:(scoffer type look) yes i was missing u all a alot infact tarika b bohat miss kr rhi thi ym sab ko( and immeditely he felt silent. )

Vivek laughed ooud and tarika arrived handling tray loaded with the glass of juices..she handed them one by one to every officer.

THE sitting arrangement they made was and Nikhil were on and ACP were on one sofa and abhi daya on was on side sofa and all the girls were sitting on the floor leaning against the middle sat opposite of them with a cushion under his back.

Tasha settling herself:wese tm itna zor zoe se hans kyun rhe thhey Fredy sir ne koi joke mara kya?

Fredy: shocked,mein joke marta hun kya?

Dya : or kya tm lori sunate hooo...

Every one shared laughter

Fredy: (looked tensed)arey sir wo...

Vivek: cut fredy and said: wo mein abhi sir ko dekh kr hans rha tha..

Tarika: gulping her sip of juice: nothing strange vivek kbhi kbhi mere saath bhi aisa ho jaata hai...sha smiled at abhi...

Abhi:frowned

Salunkhe: (jumped to his feet)wah tarika ek dum pate ki baat ki tmne o...

Abhi: Salunkhe sahab wese aj klm ap itne khush kyun hain koi nai girlfriend mill gayi kya(he smiled impishly)

Salunkhe :arrey yar mene kha an meri girl frein k bare mein kuch na poocha karo(he was about to cry)

Sonali: kyun salunkhe!tmhare ta badan mein aag lag jati hai kya...

every one laughed...

Salunkhe:angrily and then naughtily:wo sab chorroa abhi tm btao aaj kl tmhe kia ho aya hai har waqt khile khile rhte ho koi khazana haath lag gaya hai kya?hmmmmmmmmmm,kyun Tarika Jiiiiiiiiiiii...

Abhi: smiled shyly:wo wo...

Tarika couldnot resist smiling..

ACP:rescueing his right hand man said:Tarika khaana tyaar hoa kya?

Tarika :geting a lifeline yes sir chaliye sab khaana kha lete hain..

Kajal:mein serving mein tmhe help krti hun...

Tasha: mein bhi.

Muskaan: mee too

Sonali:i will give u company girls.

Purvi: chalo mein bhi chalte hun .the cid girls walked into the kitchen chattering like birds...

Vivek: looking at the batallion of cid girls:now we have lots of girls

Abhi n Daya lookeh at eachother smiling...

Abhi: to tuu ek ghar le jaanaaaaaaaa...

Vivek:surprised looked at tasha and smiled at abhi n daya the too laughed...

Salunkhe: going to the dining turned his face towards kitchen:kyun tarika tm ne bataya nhn apne pati ki khushi ka raaaaaaz?

TARika:stammered and said:sir wo khana kha kr abhi se poochte hain na abi lets hv dinner she escaped from the scene

SALUNKHE: WHISPERING in abhi's era wese teri wife bohat chalak hai situation ko sahi handle krti hai.

Abhi: smiling proudly:koi shak?and he moved towards dining.

Dya: hay bhagwan ye dono b na..smiling and moved.

Salunkhe: iss ka kya matlab tha?(confused)bt shook his thoughts and moved with all...

THE entire team moved towards dining and abhirika were njoying with them bt some part of their heart was desiring silence and lonliness which was an hour before b/w them...

**A/N:**thanku sooo much guys for ur reviews bt i want mOre of them otherwise i will not busy in my exams so i wrote a small chap and i wont b able to update for three days since i would be busy in studies so sorry for that.

But after that i would update regularly with longer then i wnt lots of reviews if i will get so then i will post club chapters..lots of reviews means LOTS OF'REVIEWS'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Guys** this is the n**xt chapter,hope u like it bt im not at all encouraged by only 3 or 2 i want more comments...i have extended this chapter this is a long chapter..

Everyone loaded their plates with food as abhirika 's dining was not able to accomodate such a huge cid team so Sonali,Nikhil,Sachin,Vivek,Tasha,Muskaan,Fredy and Purvi scattered around sofas and Abhi,Daya,ACP,Salunkhe,Tarika and Kajal were on won the toss with Tasha so she sat on the dining.

Kajal was the first to strike the conversation.

Kajal:(giving a 'yummmmm' expression).Wow!Tarika tmhari bhindi is awesome,miene itni tasty bhindi pehle kbhi nhn me.

Tarika thanked her and sipped water.

Daya who was sitting opposite to Tarika said:han kajal yeh to hai,tarika khaana bohet accha banati hai.

Fredy: ( who was sitting crouched on sofa)turned his face towards Daya and said something but it was not understandable as his mouth was filled with he gulped the halwaa and said:aur yeh gajar ka halwa to kamal ka hai,aisa halwa to meri wife bhi nhn banati saying this he filled his mouth with another spoonful of halwa.

Abhi gave a vry serious look and growled:kya kya bola tumne fredy tmhari wife avvha khana nhn banati!agar bhabi ji ko patta chala to?(he twisted the phone in his hand and showed a naughty expression)

Fredy:arre ,arre sir mera wo matlab nhn to sirf dr tarika ki tarif kr rha tha(he gave a cryful look)

Trika was fully loaded with appreciaton when another hit from ACP appeared:keep it up tarika or roz issi trhan mere is honhar officer ko tasty khana khilati rho aur...

He was cut by Salunkhe: aur aur kia mujhe kon khilaye ga?he asked questionably

Abhi:( immediately without wasting a sec) ap k liye aap ki girlfriend hai na,wo khilaye gi na ap ko tasty khana

Salunkhe: arre yaar uss ko to khana banana hi nhn aata...

every one laughed

Kjal:wese abhi sir bohat lucky hai jo unhe tarika jesi wife mili.

Daya:yeh baat to tm ne bilkul theek kahi kajal.

Abhi:( looked at tarika with' is that so expreesion')

Tarika:looked back with a'hay have u any doubt' expression.

Abhi nodded in no and their sign story was still not over when Salunkhe said:tarika kya baat chal rhi thi hammen b btao na?

Tarika:hesitating:kuch nhn sir wo...

Abhi:wo hm aao ki girlfriend k barre mein bat kr rhe thay..

Salunkhe's eyes doubled:abhijeetbye tmhemeri girlfriend ki itni fikar kyun hoti hai.

Daya:arre bhai kyun na ho akhir ki girlfriend hai

Abhi:looking at the table and murmuring:HAI B YA PHIR?

Salunkhe:what do u mean...

ACP:Salunkhe ho gaya chal ab chalte hai.

Abhi:his face lightened after listening to the word of dispersal.

Daya:han sir chalte hai hall mein,khana kha liya na.

Abhi:expressed what the hell.

Daya:giggled and looked at salunkhe who winked.

Tarika who was noticing this all gave a 'whats going on' look and started to clean up the table,CID girls helped her.

Now every one was in the hall on their respective places described before.

Daya: TARIKA I NEED ICE CREAM

Tarika:astonished 'icecream'

Abhi:Tarika iss ka pait itni jaldi nhn bharta abhi to yah 100 rotian or kha sakta hai.

Every one smiled and laughed

Daya:jo b hai but i want icecream he demanded like a child

Tarika:ok ok!mein lati who hold on,so who wants icecream?

Every one raised their hands even ACP and Salunkhe and then they both smiled at their impish behaviour.

Tarika after few mins brought a tray full of icecream bowls,every one grabbed their favourite flavours.

Tarika took one bowl,it was vanilla flavor with cookies and chocolate strewened over handed ti to abhi.

Tarika:here your special flavor.

Abhi received the bowl smiling.

Sachin:wah abhi sir ki to khaas hi pasand hai.

Purvi:or tarika g ko sab yaad b hai.

Salunkhe:tarika tmhe inn sahab ki or kitni complications yaad rkhni parrti hai.(mocking)

Abhi starred at the edge of his bowl towards Salunkhe,but thought it important to eat ice ream rather then answering so he filled his mouth with ice cream.

Tarika:eating her plain strawberry one:( sarcasticaly) kuch khaas nhn sir bas( counting on her fingers)

1-khane main tikha zyada.

2-no tes only black coffee.

3-orange juice instead of apple.

4-Dark shaded shirts.

or

5-socks...

Abhi:hey!hold itna kafi hai...

TArika:stopped winking.

Kajal : arre wah tarika ko itna sab yaad hai...

Sonali:wow!

Vivek:(holding his caramel crunch,stammering+confused) TA..Tasha tum itna sab yaad rakh skti ho?

TASHA:Finishing her mango flavor,kyun?

Vivek:nhn bas aise hi..

Abhi:arrey nhn vivek aisay kase bata do iss ko,bacchey ki bhi kafi complications hain..

TASHA:(RELAXED) SIR TO WO VIVEK APNI WOULD BE wife ko bataye na what to do with me...

btw mein bhi yeh sab yaad rkh skti hun agar mera pati bhi abhi sir ki tarhan sweet ho...

Abhi:looking at tarika and expressing 'is it true'

Tarika: looked back with"really"

Salunkhe: noticing abhirika : uff in ki ishara story...

Vicek:wese tasha mein b accha husband banoo ga...

Tasha:kya matlab?

Muskaan:eating her blueberry flavour:poor vivek tasha kuch samajhti hi nhn...

Tasha:smiled as she knew what he meant.

ACP:Nhn vivek(finishing his chocolate flavour)samajh jaye gi jaise tarika samajh gayi thi waqt ana par,kyun Abhijeet?

Abhi:( surprised ) with the behaviour of his boss:YES SIR!

Salunkha:Larka sharma gaya...

Tarika couldnot resist her smile at this point.

aBHI GOT INTO REVERIE,that how he proposed tarika,it was a really tough job.

Abhi's POV

When Daya atlast was successdull ro persuade abhi to marry tarika before daya gets married with muskaan as his gf was not yet the big problem was that how to propose several times met eachother but none of the tour wa called a flirted and more over they loved eachother everyone knew butthey never said the three words to each other thaa the wedding was a further task.

It was 13 feb abhi called tarika to a cafe,he said that he wants to tell her something important whichis about both of their lives.

Tarika read his voice and knew that what he wanted to was really excited as she had waaited for such a time from atleast two went to the cafe in floral skirt and blue sleeveless saw her and started sweating they shared coffee and kept on with normal conversations,then abhi heavily sighed and decided to tell her.

Abhi:Tarikk mein tum se kuch kahan chahta hun...

Tarika:(excited+feeling shy) bolo abijeet.

Abhi: wo tarika,wo mein yeh kahna chahta tha k k...(he was getting more and more nervous)

See how special love is,A cid officer and Abhijeet the most decirated cid officer,criminals shiver after listening his name the ACP's right hand says 'duty first sentiments lster' is nervous in front of a girl,the girl whom he adores, the girl whom he loves may be more than himself.

It is true LOVE changes our lives and character totaaly.

Tarika : kya abhi?

Abhi: wo mein tum se..

Tarika:(eager to listen) hmmmmm...

Abhi:mein tum se tum se p.. p.. pya..kuch nhn

mene to rani wale case ki forensic report lene k liye bolaya tha.

Tarika:(angry) kya what to phir report salunkhe sir se le lena i m going !she grabbed her bag from the table and went on.

Abhi:slapped his head in anger:shit!yeh kya kia meine ab wo mujh se naraaz ho gayi hai!oh god

His phone rang!

Abhi:han daya(slowly)

Daya:kya hua tarika ko ghusse mein bahar jate dekha(he was waiting for abhi in parking area)

Abhi:kuch nhn yaar mein nhn keh paya or woh naraz ho kar chali gayi...

DAYA:KOI BAT NHN YAAR tu aja phir try karna...

Abhi tried tarika's phone whole night but she didnot picked.

Next day 14 feb valentines day

in the forensic lab every one noticed tarika's mood and how abhi tried to talk with tarika and she didnot responded.

Kajal arranged a valentines special day party and invited the whole team of and Vivesha were very tarika showed no expression and abhi looked worried.

Tarika's home.

She wore a gleaming beautiful red shining sari and silver earings which once abhi gifted her.

Abhijeet apne pyaar ka izhaar to kr nhn sakta,kese baat ko palat stopped and looked herself in uss ko mera dress pasand aayega ya nhn?

Second moment!chorro us ka kia hai stupid kahin ka,sha was talking to herself in mirror while applying pink valentine kay bina main party mein kya karun gi agar kajal insist na krti to mein wahan bilkul nhn jati uss abhi ki shakal dekhne...

Abhi home sAME time...

He wore black suit with red shirt and a black velvety was combing his hair and said: cHAL abhijeet aj bol de i luv u usse.

In kajal home (party's venue)He aw tarika as flexuous as a fairy,he just lost into her and she starred at him,Daya shook him and he came to his senses.

Tarika was not talking with him and he cuold not bear it any pulled of his velvety tie and put his badge on the opene the buttons of his coat and total blackout!

He appeared onthe stage he was looking quite handsome in the pulled tariek and danced with her on song'Kuch Khaas hai'.AShe forgot every thing and both lost into eachother he said i luv u to her and she replied gave a sweet long long kiss on her lips when the spotlight disappeared.

They wore their promise rings and every one clapped.

After one month they got married!

Pov finished...

**A/N:**PLZ GUYS REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT DID U LIKE IT OR NOT...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Here is nxt chapter winding up the story in this u like it if u would give lots of reviews than i will surely write another story.

Daya shook abhi who was smiling with eyes closed.

Abhi came back with a hit.

Salunkhe asked:Konse haseen pal yaad kar rha thhay majnoo..?

Abhi jhust smiled and answered nothing!But Tarika smiled as she was thinking the same.

Tarika:Sir wo mahi wala case..

Salunkhe: arrey tarika kaam ki baat kar k mera mood kharab kar dia.

Tarika: bUT sir wo case bohat important hai , thats why..

ACP: dekh salunkhe kitni professional hai TARIKA or tu?

Tarika smiledand Abhi smile

Salunkhe: HAN HAN URRO URRO OR URRO HAWA mein tumhari wife ki phir se tareef jo ha gayi..

Abhi gave a 'are u jealous' look and giggled.

Salunkhe gave a 'what ever' looK.

Salunkhe: Tarika ab case ki bat ho ha rhi hai to uss ki forensic report wali file to lana..

Tarika:Yes si!she went inside bedroom to get the file.

ABhi got a chance and he too stood up.

Fredy:umm kahin ja rha ho kya?

Abhi:( angrily) han bathroom ja rha tha..

Daya:(mocking) yaar araam se aana koi jaldi nhn hai.

Salunkhe: take your time...then he winked at Daya.

Abhi went quickly inside the rom controlling his expressions and every one laughed like monsters on his behavior.

ACP: poor abhi..

Salunkhe:what poor?

Daya : or nhnto kya sir ham ne uss ki romantic shaam ko barbad kr dia iss se bura or kya ho skta one gave a 'oh-ho' expression.

Inside room..

Triak took the file and was about to leave the room whan abhi entered and locked the door from insideha was smiling but hias smile said every thing to his wife.

Tarika: (confused) kya kr rha ho abhi?

Abhi:(relaxed and put his hands in the pockets of his track pants) kuch khaas grabbed the file from her hand and threw it on the bed and hugged her tightly kissing her neck several times.

Tarika : she patted his back and said:yeh achanak se tmhe romance ka bhoot kahan se charrhaa?

Abhi: smiling:wo uttra kab tha infact mene usse abhi tak control kia hoa tha.

Tarika:lifting her head up from his shoulder and facing him:kitna barra kaam kia na tmne abhi..( with a babish acsent )

Abhi: (proudly ) or nhn to kya apni itni hot and sexy wife se door rehna itna asaan kaam to nhn...

He moved towards her and she leaned against the wall breathing heavily he put his hands on the both sides or her and then caught har waist from one hand and kissed her on cheek, she smiled and ran out of the room when Abhi was to go on!he raised his arms to hin head and said: what the hell!

Tariks left room smiling but tried to control also came out of room following her quietly.

every one looked at abhirika with questioning eyes...

SALUNKHE: KYUN SAB HOGAYA?

Tariks looked here and there as she knew not what he was asking.

Abhi: kya? kya ho gaya..(he gave a confused look )

DAYA: arey yaar wahi jo tum krne gaye thhay,tm bathroom gaye thhay naa..

Abhi:han han ho gaya...(he felt relived on DAYA'S comment.

Fredy: sir sab theek sai ho gaya na?

Abhi: in hitler's voice,ek baar bola fredy or kitni baar bolun yaar,tum ko hindi smajh mein nhn aati kya?

Fredy: giving a cry look:sorry sir

evry one smiled at his reaction.

Trika handed the file to salunkhe and the team discussed the case for half an hour in CID style with the dialogues 'kuch to garrbarr hai' and 'Mmy gOD'

now 11 pm

dAYA:yaar mujhe to neendd aa rhi hai..

Fredy:sir mujhe bhi( yawning )

Abhi:han fredy ab tumhe ghar jana chahiye tmhari wife intazar ka rhi hogi...

Fredy: wo to apne maayke gayi hai iss liye...he stopped and looked worried..oh sir uss ne mujhe dhamki di thi k ghar ka khayal rkhna wrna wo mujh month kappre dhulweye gi.. i think humme jana chahiye.

ACP:han sab chalte salunkhe uthh

salunkhe : who was sticked to sofa: yaar itni jaldi

Abhi: ap chahen to dawn tak yahan par rukh sakte hain salunkhe sir.

Vivek:chalte hain chalo sab uth one got ready for the departure

Abirika stood up to see off them.

EVery one met eachother. Vivek: kbhi tasha ko bhi aisa accha khana banana sikha dena.

Tasha: han what do u mean mrin accha khana nhn dare u..w

Kajal:ok ok guys lets go and abhi sir and tarika

ACP: OR HAN TARIKA MERE USS OFFICER Ka khaas khayal rkhna.

Tarika nodded in yes and abhi signeled her 'will you' tarika glared back with a 'no-not at all' look. Salunkhe: or ap sri raam ashiq meri intelligent or pretty si doctor ka bhi khayal rkhna

Tarika smiled on his boss abhi said:g doc sahab ap ki soch se bhi zyada..

Abhi: bye bye

Tariak:gud bye

Tariak closed the door and turned back,abhi wsa smiling at came closer to him and put her arms on his shoulder and hugged him loosing her self on him as she was really tired..Abhi patted har back and kissed on her nape.

THEN ABHI'S PHONE RANG IT WAS HIS KHABRI TARIKA PARTED FROM HIM and went inside room with a sorry look she got fresh and changed into a long silk black night suit and sat on the bed waiting for the enterd the room and tarika asked her about the call he told that the khabri was telling smthing about the goa drug mafia..he came towards tarika kissed her and went into the he came out he put his phone on charge and said:Tarika..

when he got no response turned around while saying : tari..he saw that she was fast wa looking in the lamp smiled and got into the bed as tarika used to sleep on right side he went on the left covered himself and tarika with blanket and leaned over har hae noticed her keenly and said: sheis so cute jab soti took a pic of her and cleared her neck covered by her hair and kissed her laid into the bed and rolled an arm around tarika's waist and burrowed his face into her neck and kissed her got hold of his hand which caught her waist and they were holding each others hand abhi also felt fast of them were having a smile on their faces coz they were close to their love their life and every thing they were so close that if they were a vaccuum they would insert into eachother...

Abhirika together forever!

**A/N:**OK GUYS ITS DONE TELL ME DID YOU LIKE IT OR NOT tell me about what u liked the most and where were the loop holes,should i write another story or not i would decide after getting lots of reviews...thanx for ur encouragement...


End file.
